The objective of the Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB) Training Program is to provide high quality training to prepare outstanding individuals for careers in research and teaching. The CMB training faculty is a multidisciplinary, multi-departmental, highly interactive group of 69 investigators with proven expertise and research interests in biochemistry, cell biology, genetics, immunology, neurobiology, pathogenesis, structural biology, and virology. The participating faculty from the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics, Cell Biology, Microbiology and Neurobiology occupy well equipped and well funded laboratories that provide an excellent environment to prepare predoctoral trainees for the complexities of modern biomedical research. Funds to provide stipends, tuition and fees, and single-coverage health insurance are requested for six trainees. These individuals will meet high admissions standards and will be required to complete a common first year curriculum that includes Biomolecules, Genetics and Molecular Biology, Cells, Signaling, Immunology and Virology, and various Special Topics courses. An additional course in "Methods and Logic" introduces first-year students to the critical evaluation of the scientific literature. Finally, three laboratory rotations are also required. At the end of the first year, students select a mentor and enroll in one of the four departmental graduate programs. Each department requires a preliminary exam, admission to candidacy, and participation in advanced courses, journal clubs, and attendance at departmental seminars. Each advanced course and journal club originates in one of the four departments, but is open to all students. Thus, while their research is based in one discipline, students gain a working understanding of other relevant subjects. Trainees are encouraged to apply for individual fellowships and awards, and learn to write research proposals. In addition to research activities and courses, the training program includes participation in local, regional, and national scientific meetings. Recruitment of trainees will be at the national level through a variety of recruitment efforts. Special attention will be paid to the recruitment of minority participants to the CMB Program.